lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:73.48.225.235
Another sockpuppet Again, you continue on your disruptive editing spree. Again, all of your edits are not constructive and are also wrong. TrainLubber (talk) 23:00, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Unblock Request? Since it's Hard for Us to Understand each Other, that's why I believe that We need to Contact each other on Email. If we Email each other, then It will be Easier for Us to Understand each other ok? If we still can't email each other, then please unblock me so we can understand each other? If there's absolutely no Solution for Us to Communicate with Each Other, then Am I Supposed To Just Let It Go?( 09:19, May 24, 2014 (UTC)). :Site business should not be conducted off-site(i.e. through email) but should be done here for openness and transparency. I also don't see how email would make things 'easier' as anything you can write in an email you can write here. :I see nothing that would persuade me to unblock you. Your edits cannot be trusted and must be cleaned up after and you have evaded your block. As for understanding each other, I understand you perfectly- but you don't seem to understand how things work here or the reasons your edits have been removed despite numerous posts you have gotten already explaining this to you, and I think the likelihood that you will is low. I don't think this sort of website is for you and I will again suggest you find a site more geared towards what you want to do. 31dot (talk) 13:23, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :I was actually saying that I'm probably Unable to Understand your Interpretation about (Grief). It also seems that You're probably Unable to Understand my Interpretation about (Grief). That episode won't leave me alone & It's causing Me a Head-Ache half of the Time, so that's why We need to Email Each Other & that'll be Easier for Us to Understand Each Other about (Grief). If Email still can't be a Solution for Us to Understand Each Other about (Grief), then Are there Other Solutions for Us or Am I Supposed To Just Let Go of (Grief)? My head-ache won't allow me to let go of (Grief). Is (tv.com) a Good Solution for Us to Communicate? My username's (MaxBrown999).( 16:17, May 24, 2014 (UTC)). No. Communication should be done here, or not at all. I've said all I have to say above. I highly suggest you find a better outlet for your emotion related to the episode and use the time you are blocked to decide if you really want to post here again, and if you do to learn how to better do so. Further posts you make here during your block will result in indefinite blocks on any username or IP you use. 31dot (talk) 17:03, May 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm trying to Ask you Questions about the Events in (Grief). But you said that I can't ask Questions about (Grief), so what can we Talk about?( 06:15, May 25, 2014 (UTC)). :We aren't here to "talk", we are here to work on this encyclopedia. Please find a site where you can engage in general discussion. Since you don't seem to get that, I have blocked your posting to this page; I will do so with any other name or address you post to if you continue. 31dot (talk) 09:55, May 25, 2014 (UTC)